What comes next
by annakitkat96
Summary: sequel to 'Nothing is what it seems' While Percy and Annabeth are settling down, things start to happen that will test their limits. contains MAJOR PERCABETH FLUFF and some THALICO ;
1. Beautiful

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**sequel! yay! please review and tell me what you think!**

Annabeth POV: Beautiful.

Percy had proposed to me, and then dropped my ring in the Long Island Sound. His head really was full of kelp. After he got the ring back from a few naiads, and put it on, and then we walked back to the Big House, where we saw a picture of the two of us, when we had just met.

"You drool when you sleep." I said, recalling the very first thing I had ever said to him. He still did that actually.

"I love you, wise girl." He said, and then he smiled and pulled me closer to him, and kissed me. I loved kissing him.

"Let me see the ring!" Kate shouted from about 5 yards away. I had forgotten that the whole camp had basically seen the whole thing.

I held out my hand, to show a beautiful silver ring, with a sapphire in-between two diamonds. Kate looked like she was tearing up.

"Kate, why are you crying?" I asked, giggling when I spoke. I was happier than ever before, and Kate was crying.

"I'm just so happy for the two of you! You're getting married! It's so charming…" She said, and she seemed to fall into a trance of her own imagination.

"Well thank you, Kate. We really appreciate it." Percy said, elbowing me because Kate was not listening at all.

We walked in for lunch at the dining pavilion and the _entire _Aphrodite cabin was on stand-by to swarm us.

We were swarmed by constant, "Oh my gods, so romantic!" and, "I knew you two would work out!" 's from all of the campers.

Suddenly, Piper, the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin walked out with another girl carrying what looked like a giant picture frame that was wrapped.

"We've been saving this for when you two get engaged," She told us, beaming. "We hope you like it, our mom gave us the idea. And I talked the people at the printers to give us the pictures for free." She said, seeming rather pleased with herself.

"Oh wow, Piper, thank you!" I said, as Percy and I tore off the wrapping paper.

"Oh my gods, Piper…all of you, this is incredible!" Percy said, looking at me, and I realized I had tears in my eyes, looking at the beautiful collage of pictures of Percy and I from all the years at camp we had spent together.

**please review! :)**


	2. Not the first time today

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES**

**thank you for everyone who reviewed! As for some of you that have asked, Percy and Annabeth are around 21 (i know it's young, but they're demi-gods, so they're pretty grown up by half-blood standards)**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Percy POV: Not the first time today.<p>

I saw Annabeth with tears in her eyes, realizing how beautiful she thought the collage was. It was filled with pictures of the two of us from the day we met at camp, until about a week ago.

"Piper, all of you, thank you so much!" Annabeth said, trying to hug all of the Aphrodite kids at the same time.

I watched her, gazing at my beautiful bride to be, and realizing I was absolutely positive I could not live without her.

We ate our lunch, it was barbeque, my favorite, and then we went down to the strawberry fields.

"Hey seaweed brain!" Annabeth called me, "Did you know that strawberries are a member of the rose family?" she asked me. I loved when she started spouting facts.

"I didn't know that. That's pretty cool, wise girl." I told her, but she kept going on.

"They also have an entire museum in Belgium just for strawberries." She said, picking one off a bush and eating it.

"We'll have to go there than." I told her, and she winked at me. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her nose.

"I love you seaweed brain." She whispered.

"I love you more, wise girl." I told her and then she kissed me, and you would think after dating for four years ,I would have gotten used to kissing her, but my brain still melted every time we kissed.

We started to kiss more passionately, and I felt Annabeth's hands under my shirt. She pulled off my shirt and then we accidentally fell to the ground, but we just laughed and kept going. She was on top of me kissing me so fiercely, nothing could have stopped us. But then we heard someone clear their voice, and it was Nico, standing there with a bag of popcorn.

"You know people could just pull up a chair and watch you two get it on right?" he said. Annabeth was already standing up, looking redder than most of the strawberries.

"Uh, hey Nico.." I managed, trying to pull my shirt on as fast as I could. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came by to congratulate you too, but it seems to me that you two are already celebrating." He said, smirking.

"Oh shut up, dead head." Annabeth said. She wasn't as red anymore.

"Well, this is like the second time I walked in on someone today." Nico said laughing. Annabeth looked at him puzzled.

"Who was the first?" I asked him, curious to know.

"You're little brother, Zach, and that really hot Apollo chick, Kate I think." He said. I looked over at Annabeth, who started laughing, and I mean _laughing _uncontrollably.

"Oh my gods, I'm gonna tell Kate we heard about this!" She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the archery range.

She ran into Kate and Zach, and Kate was trying to show Zach how to hold a bow and arrow, seeing how he was my brother, he was really bad at archery too.

"Hey, Percy! Congrats!" He said. Annabeth already had run off with Kate, obviously wanting to know all the details.

"Thanks, man." I said, but then I noticed something on his neck.

"Hey Zach, I think you got something on your neck…" I said, pointing to it on his neck. "What happened?" I asked.

"I uh…ran into something." He said, looking nervous.

"On your neck?"

"Yes."

"Looks more like someone bit you." I said, trying to hold in my amusement.

"Uh…no, I just fell."

"Okay, whatever you say." I said, raising my hands in surrender.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think! :)<strong>


	3. Didn't see that one coming

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES**

**thank you to everyone who reviews, i love reading all of them! **

**Please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV: Didn't see that coming<p>

"Oh my gods, Kate!" I practically shouted. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She couldn't have!

"Shh! You can't tell anyone! If someone asks I can't lie! So don't say anything!" She told me apprehensively.

"I can't believe Thalia did that though! I guess I should have seen it coming though, she did always like Nico." I said, thinking back on all the times I remembered Thalia flirting with Nico.

"Yeah, I heard that Artemis like begged her to stay, but she said that she loved Nico too much, and that she couldn't stay, but that she would miss all of them." She said.

"Whoa, I can't believe Thalia quit the hunters to be with _Nico" _I said.

"How long have they been together?" I asked.

"Since they came to the shroud burning ceremony last year." She said quietly, knowing that it was a touchy subject. Both Nico and Thalia had been there when Percy and I had to burn the shroud of our unborn child.

"I'm still really sorry about that, Annabeth." She said, trying to comfort me, realizing I was tearing up.

"It's alright." I said, forcing a smile. "Still, I can't believe Thalia and Nico! That's crazy!" I said to her, still astounded.

"I know!" she said, her expression similar to mine.

"She got here this morning you know." Kate informed me, and I could see a smirk growing on her face.

"Well then lets go find her, Pinocchio!" I told her. Everyone at camp had started to call Kate Pinocchio because she was a terrible liar.

We started looking for Thalia, so we went to cabin 1, figuring she would be there. And when we got to the cabin, we saw a lot more than Thalia unpacking. She was having a make out session with Nico. And, I know Percy and I did this too, but this was Thalia and Nico. It was so bizarre.

"HOLY ZEUS!" I shrieked, and Thalia screamed.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?" She yelped, and Nico was looking like he was about to blow up from humiliation.

"We heard you left the hunt." Kate squeaked. "I guess it's true." she whispered after.

"Yeah, I, uh, left the hunt." She managed, going red in the face. "Whoa, Annabeth! What is that on your finger?" She shouted.

"Didn't I tell you?" Nico said softly.

"Percy proposed this morning." I said in a pretty girly voice. But then I realized she was trying to change the subject.

"But, Thalia! Why didn't you tell me you and Nico were dating?" I asked her. She looked over a Nico who smiled at her.

"I don't know, it more fun because it was secret." She said, as if it should be obvious.

"But aren't you like 25?" Kate asked. I knew that she understood that it was an odd question, but since she was ADHD like most of us, I was aware of the fact that we all blurt things out, because we don't really know how to filter words.

"Do I look 25?" Thalia asked, pointing to herself, and she didn't look anywhere near 25. She was 15, just as she had been when she joined the hunt.

"But you're going to age like normal again, aren't you?" I asked.

"Most likely." She said. "But it's okay, because Nico is 18, and it would be weird if he dated a girl that never looked older than 15." She said.

I though about that, I realized that she had left the hunt for Nico, not only for the reason that she loved him, but also that she might want to grow up with him and maybe start a family, much like Percy and I.

"Well I'm happy for you!" I said, giving her a immense hug.

"Thanks Annabeth, and I want to hear everything about the proposal at dinner!" She said winking at me.

"Sure thing." I said. "You're going to be staying a camp now, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to probably go to Goode high school with Nico, too." She told me.

"Hey, I go there too!" Kate said, giving Thalia a warm smile.

"I like you. You're gonna be a good friend of mine, I can feel it." She said, looking at Kate. Kate smiled at her, seeming pleased with herself.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! :)<strong>


	4. Why do you do this?

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Percy POV: Why do you do this?<p>

It was almost dinner, so I went looking for Annabeth. I caught a glimpse of her in the dining pavilion talking animatedly with Thalia and Kate, obviously telling them how I had been so incredibly suave, and dropped her engagement ring in the Long Island sound.

She saw me out of the corner of her eye and about jumped 60 feet in the air screaming "PERCY!" with a huge smile on her face.

She ran up to me and I picked her up and spun her around. She kissed me, and the grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the corner, like she was going to tell me something in secret.

"Thalia left the hunt to be with Nico!" she blurted out.

"What? No way!" I said, astonished.

"Yes way! Kate and I totally walked in on them like making out! It was so weird, like seeing them on top of each other…" she said trailing off, seeming slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, gods, wow. Thalia and Nico? I really should have seen that coming."

"I know right? It's so strange thinking of them being a couple, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yeah, but they do seem really happy." I pointed out.

"Yeah, well come sit with us, Nico and Zach are here too!" she said, taking my hand again and pulling me towards the table they were sitting at.

"So when do y'all want to have the wedding?" Kate asked. She still had a pretty southern accent.

"Um, I was thinking sometime in the summer." Annabeth said, meeting my eyes. "But I want to have it here at camp." She added.

"How romantic!" I heard one of the Aphrodite girl squeal behind me.

"Lacey! Be quiet!" I heard someone whisper.

"Oh shut up Olivia!" I heard the other person retort, it was obviously Lacey.

Annabeth turned around. "You guys whisper really loud." She said, with a smile.

"We should really call our parents." Annabeth said that night, while we were getting ready for bed. Annabeth spent the nights in my cabin most nights.

"Yeah we should. Do you want to do it now?" I asked her.

"Okay, sure. I'll grab a drachma." She said.

We walked over to the fountain in my room and we through it into the mist. "Oh Iris," We both said. "Please except our offering." Annabeth said. "Please show us Sally Jackson, New York." I added.

I saw my mom appear, and she was sitting on the couch with Paul, probably watching the news or something.

"Percy! Annabeth!" She said happily. "How are you two?" she asked.

"Hey mom," I began. I took Annabeth's hand. "We're fantastic." I said. I looked over at Annabeth. She looked into my eyes, as if to tell I should go on.

"I asked Annabeth to marry me. And she said yes." I told her, feeling a huge smile go across my face. Annabeth squeezed my hand, and I realized she had tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth, you have no idea I have been waiting for my silly son to ask you to marry you!" she exclaimed.

"Same here!" Annabeth said, punching me in the arm.

The two of them talked for what seemed like hours, but then they hung up.

"Let's wait until tomorrow to tell my dad." She suggested.

"Smart thinking, wise girl." I said, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Hey, I'm a little hyper, so I'm gonna go out for a little swim. Do you want to come?" I asked her.

"That's okay, you go ahead. I'm feeling pretty tired." she said, winking at me.

"Okay. Be back in about an hour or so?" I suggested.

"Okay, seaweed brain." She said winking at me.

I walked back into my cabin, after I had gone swimming, and saw Annabeth holding a pillow, and she looked like she was crying.

"Annabeth, love, what wrong?" I asked, rushing over to her. Then I saw she was watching a movie. Titanic.

"Annabeth why do you watch this?" I asked her, chuckling to myself.

"It's j-just so s-sad" she said, choking back a sob.

"Oh, Annabeth, come here." I told her, pulling her onto my lap. "You're pathetic, know that?" I said lightheartedly.

She laid her head on my shoulders, and fell asleep. I picked her up, and set her on the bed, and rested next to her, and she swiftly curled up in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! :)<strong>


	5. And he cried like a baby

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV: And he cried like a baby<p>

I woke up the next morning laying next to Percy. I got up ever-so quietly, being sure not to wake him up, so I could hop in the shower and brush my teeth. But of course, it was early, and I tripped and fell on the floor really loudly.

"Annabeth! You all right?" I heard Percy ask half awake.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped." I said. I walked into the bathroom, and took a shower and then brushed my teeth. After I was through, I walked back into the bedroom, and I saw that Percy was still half asleep on the bed.

"Wake up, seaweed brain!" I shouted in an exceptionally loud voice.

"Gods, Annabeth! I'm up!" He said, and he seemed to be laugh quietly to himself. But, of course, he just rolled onto his stomach and started to fall asleep again.

"Well, this is not getting up, seaweed brain!" I said jumping on his back.

"That would have hurt, but thank the gods you weigh two pounds." He said.

"Shut up!" I said. Percy was about 6'2 and I was almost 5'5, so I was about a head shorter than him.

I jumped off the bed, and dragged him with me, otherwise we were going to be late for breakfast.

"10 more minutes?" Percy complained.

"You can sleep when you're dead!" I told him, and he laughed.

"That's a nice thought." He said.

"C'mon we're going to be late!" I said. I was start to get irritated at this point.

"Fine. Just let me brush my teeth and take a shower." He said, getting up.

"Fine. But make it quick!" I warned him.

After he was done we went to breakfast. Kate was scraping her food into the fire, as on offering to the gods, and Thalia and Nico were already sitting at the table, eating.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy." Kate said.

"Hey Kate." Percy and I both said. Percy still looked like he was sleep walking.

"Rachel gets here today!" She said.

"Really?" I asked. Rachel and I had turned out to be good friends after the Titan War.

"Yeah she's supposed to get here sometime this afternoon!" she said merrily. Kate was the type of girl who gets excited for just about anything.

"We'll be sure to find her as soon as she gets here." I told her. Percy was already getting his plate and filling it with food.

After we finished eating, I had to go teach an archery class, and Percy was touring some of the newer demi-gods around camp.

One of my students that I liked the most was Ava Holloway, a 7 year old daughter of Hephaestus. She was extremely talented in archery, and she and I had a special bond, because I arrived at camp when I was 7 too.

She was a little thing, with curly light brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. She had arrived at camp with a satyr, after she and her twin brother, Ryan, had been attacked by a group of Telchines. Her twin brother Ryan, had died in the infirmary shortly after the arrived at camp, and Ava was heart broken.

"Annabeth!" I heard her call my name.

"Hey Ava! How are you today?" I asked her.

"I'm good. I sent one of those mean boys from the Ares cabin to the infirmary today because I shot them in the leg with an arrow." She said proudly.

"Awesome. Did he cry?" I asked her. She was a tough little girl, and she reminded me a lot of myself when I was her age.

"Like a little baby." She said smugly. I gave her a high five.

The other students started to gather,we were about to start training. I started to explain on how we were going to work on trying to make an arrow go through more than one object at one time, sort of like on a shish-kabob.

"Alright, Lacey you're up." I told one of the campers. She shot her arrow on the potato sacks with arrows on them. I had set up for them to shoot their arrows through. She managed to get her arrow in a tree about 6 yards to the left of the potato sacks.

"Okay, well we'll work on it together later." I told her reassuringly.

"Okay!" She said happily. She seemed glad for an excuse to leave training.

"Okay, Ava, do you want to show everyone how it's done?" I asked her. A big smile spread across her face.

"Yep!" She said contentedly. She shot her arrow, and it went clean through 4 potato sacks, straight through the bulls eye.

"You are incredible Ava." I told her, giving her a high five. She seemed to be happy at camp now, because she seemed to be recovering after the loss of her brother.

After everyone had gotten the hang of it, we all headed to the dining pavilion for lunch. Chiron announced a game of capture the flag, and the entire pavilion instantly broke out in chatters.

"Hey, wise girl, you going to be on my team?" I heard Percy ask from behind me."

"In your dreams, seaweed brain!" I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! <strong>


	6. It all goes wrong

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES**

**Will they be able to save Ava? Tell me what you think in the review. **

**ps( i know that there isn't alot of percabeth in this chapter, and there isn't to much in the next one either, BUT the chapters after will have plenty i promise!) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>Percy POV: It all goes wrong.<p>

We were all getting ready for capture the flag, and Annabeth and I were on opposing teams, as usual.

"You ready for a fight?" She whispered in my ear.

"You're on, wise girl." I replied.

My team was the Poseidon cabin, of course, along with Hermes, Apollo, Demeter and Aphrodite. Annabeth's team consisted of the Athena cabin, Ares, Hephaestus and the Zeus and Hades cabin. In other words, we were going to lose.

When the game started I sent Zach to go find the flag on the opposing team, and I would keep guard of our flag.

After about 30 minutes I saw one of the Apollo guys drag Zach, Travis Stoll, and someone from the Demeter cabin out of the woods towards the infirmary. They all seemed to have a single arrow that passed through all of their shoulders, making them look like a human shish-kabob.

"We had the flag, but that little Hephaestus girl Ava shot all of us with _one _arrow!" Travis screamed.

"You shouldn't underestimate her!" Zach managed in a painful tone.

"Annabeth has been teaching that kid way to much!" I chuckled, but as soon as they had left, I heard screams come from the distance. And they were _not _victory cries. Something was terribly wrong.

I ran in the direction of the screams, and I saw a enormous group of monsters. There stood 2 Empousai, a minotaur, and 3 Lastrygonian giants in front of Annabeth's team. I noticed that Annabeth had told Ava to stand behind a tree and shoot her electric arrows at the monsters. I watched as Ava shot one giant, and it turned into golden dust.

I joined them as they charged the monsters. I noticed that everyone from my team has also joined in. We fought and we managed to kill the Empousai, and the other giants, but the Minotaur didn't seem interested in fighting. It charged in the direction of Ava, and picked her up.

"No!" Annabeth screamed. "Put her down!" But, she was too late.

The Minotaur's hand burst into flames, and Ava disappeared, just the way my mom had when I was 12. I knew she wasn't dead, but I did know that she had just been , the minotaur evaporated. and Ava was gone.

"NO!" Annabeth cried. I knew she had a bond with Ava, because she was so young, just as Annabeth had been when she arrived at camp

"Annabeth, she's not dead! She was abducted by the minotaur, just like my mom was!" I said. Annabeth started to cry.

I heard Chiron's hooves clop in the distance, surely he would allow us to go on a quest to get Ava.

"Chiron, a group of monsters just attacked. A minotaur just took Ava, and then it left." Kate announced. Chiron's face darkened.

"Someone find Rachel, we need a prophecy." Chiron announced.

The entire camp sprinted towards the big house to find Rachel. Kate found her in her room, unpacking her things.

"Hey you guys! How are Percy and Annabeth? I heard they got engaged!" Rachel said excitedly. No one spoke, and Rachel looked confused.

"Am I missing something?" she asked.

"Rachel, we need a prophecy. Now." Annabeth said in the most serious tone I have ever heard her use. "Ava has been kidnapped and we are going to need a quest to get her back." She explained.

"Alright…" Rachel began. Suddenly Rachel nearly fainted, and Kate caught her. Her eyes began to glow, and she started to recite something in a very supernatural voice.

"_6 shall go to the under lying Hell,_

_to battle malevolent creatures that have left their realm._

_7 shall return unsuccessful, for one was not saved, t_

_he lost one remains in a heaven worthy cave._"

Rachel recited. She then seemed to awaken, and then looked at the group of campers in front of her.

"What did I say?" She asked. Most times, when Rachel recited a prophecy she was unable to remember what she had said.

I looked over at Annabeth. "That settles it." She said. "We're going to the underworld to save Ava."

No one questioned Annabeth. We all knew she was right.

"Okay, so the prophecy said we need 6 people right?" I asked, "So if Annabeth and I go, that's two. We need 4 more people." I said.

Nico raised is hand. "If we're going to the under world, you're gonna need me." He said. He had a good point.

"If Nico is going, then so am I." Thalia stated.

"Kate and I will go to." Zach said, looking at Kate. She nodded.

"Well, we're set. We've got 6 people." Annabeth started, "We're all going to meet at the dining pavilion at dawn tomorrow." She announced.

We walked back to my cabin together, holding hands. Annabeth's expression was extremely distressed. I knew she was incredibly concerned for Ava's safety.

"She's so little, Percy. She won't know what to do." Annabeth said, starting to cry. We were sitting on the porch of my cabin. "What if the prophecy meant we won't be able to save _her_, Percy?" She said.

"Annabeth, listen to me. We are going to get Ava, and everyone is going to be fine. I promise." I told her, rubbing her back. "Let's go inside and get some sleep, okay?" I suggested. Annabeth nodded her head, and we walked into my cabin and we both fell asleep as soon as our heads hit our pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! :)<strong>


	7. it all makes sense now

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES**

**So this is not the last chapter don't worry! there's still gonna be quite a few more chapters i think! **

**thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV: It all makes sense now.<p>

My dreams mocked me that night. I would see Ava in the distance, crying out for me to come save her, and I would run in the direction of her voice, but there would only be emptiness. I didn't hear her being harmed per se, but she did sound frightened. Almost as if she knew that something bad was going to occur.

I woke up to Percy giving me a kiss on my forehead, while he ran his fingers through my hair telling me it was going to be okay. I began to cry, and he just scooped me up into his arms and told me he loved me over and over again.

The warmth of his body eventually lulled me back to sleep, and for once, my dream wasn't frightening. Percy and I looked a couple of years older, and we were standing in what looked like a pink nursery. I saw the name "Sophia" painted on a wall just above a crib. Percy was holding a tiny baby, with blonde curly hair and green eyes identical to Percy's. But then, just as I started to understand the dream, I woke up.

"Annabeth, honey, stop crying. It's going to be alright." Percy was telling me. I saw the sun rising through the window.

"It wasn't a bad dream…" I muttered. Percy looked at me quizzically.

"But you're crying Annabeth." He said, wiping a tear off my cheek.

"They must be tears of joy." I said softly. Percy laughed quietly and gave me a big hug. I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. He smiled and picked me up, and kissed me again.

We packed our bags, and then headed to the dining pavilion where everyone was waiting. We trudged off towards half blood hill, and Thalia patted her pine tree as we passed by it.

"I don't like you." She whispered to the tree, and we all laughed.

"I don't think it can hear you, Thalia." Kate said. She was holding Zach's hand.

"Okay, so, we're going to use the entrance in New York to get to the under world. Any questions?" Nico asked. We all looked at each other, and gave approving nods.

"Okay. Well, lets go then!" Thalia said. Argus was waiting for us at the boarder, and we all piled in the camp car. I was holding Percy's hand, and I squeezed it hard.

"Geez, wise girl, I still want my hand to work!" he said jokingly.

"Oh, shut it, seaweed brain." I retorted.

We drove into New York, and Argus dropped us off at Central Park. Nico lead us into the middle of the woods until we came across a statue of what looked like an angel falling.

"This is the entrance." Nico said. "It's changed since the last time I've been here…" he said, trailing off. He started muttering some words in ancient Greek, and then suddenly the angel came to life, and opened an invisible door, and we walked through it.

For starters, we didn't even know the minotaur had taken Ava. Nico said he could feel her presence, so we all just followed him. He lead us through a bunch of little corridors, and we ended up on the outside of what looked like a prison. There were multiple cells in the "prison".

Ava was in a small jail cell, and she wasn't moving. "Nico! Is she dead?" I whispered frantically.

"Relax, she's asleep." He said softly. "Okay, guys, back up." He said.

We all backed up, and Nico started to recite some chant that no one could understand. But, the little jail cell Ava was in started to melt all around her, and she was free. She woke up immediately, and started looking around confused. Then she saw all of us standing on the outside, and ran up to us.

"Annabeth!" she squealed, as she ran into my arms. I picked her up, and held her in my arms as everyone gathered around us.

"I'm so glad you're alright Ava!" I said, still holding her. Her face darkened.

"We have to get Ryan, he's here too!" she said panicking. I looked at the other. Nico mouthed 'his spirit'.

"Ava, we need to leave first, before the minotaur notices you're gone." I said, but just as I spoke the last word, our worst fear came true. The minotaur stood in front of us.

"Percy! Annabeth! You two take Ava and get our of here, Nico, Zach, Kate and I will take care of the minotaur!" Thalia shouted.

Percy and I both took Ava's hand and ran as far away as we could. Suddenly Ava forced us to stop. We were standing in front of what looked like a glass door. The glass door showed a cave that seemed to be on an island.

"Ogygia." Percy whispered. I looked at him, and then at Ava. She was trying to open the door.

"Ryan is in here with this girl who is stuck in here too!" She said, hysterically trying to open the door.

"Calypso." Percy and I both said.

"But what is Ryan doing in here?" I asked. Then, the door was opened, by one of Calypso's invisible servants I guessed.

We saw Calypso and Ryan eating at a table. Calypso saw us, and ran up to the door.

"What is Ryan doing in here?" Percy demanded. Calypso looked slightly guilty.

"They were going to sacrifice his soul." She said. "But if they did that, it would have killed Ava." She said. "He is not alive, but his spirit is on my island, and I intend to keep it this way, to save an innocent you soul." She explained.

"So Ryan can't come back with us?" Ava asked, tears in her eyes. Calypso put a hand on her cheek.

"My dear, the Ryan you know is gone." She said softly. "But his spirit is here with me, and when it is the right time, you will join him." She said.

"But why would they want to sacrifice Ava and Ryan's souls?" I asked.

"Ava and Ryan are children of Hephaestus, and many powerful monsters have been made by Hephaestus, on accident of course. But there is one monster so powerful, it requires the souls of two innocent young children, one boy, one girl, that are the same age, to be able to live again. That is why the minotaur abducted them." Calypso said calmly.

"Hephaestus made me a door into the underworld, and asked me to rescue Ryan's soul, so they could not sacrifice it." She explained.

"And you knew we would come for Ava, didn't you?" Percy said, and Calypso nodded. Then it dawned on me. The prophecy had come true. Ryan was the lost one, and Ogygia was a heaven worthy cave.

"It all makes sense now…the prophecy, I understand it now." I said. Percy looked over at me, and he seemed to grasp what I was saying.

"Ava, we should get you back to camp." I said. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"But Ryan.." she said trailing off.

"He's going to stay here, he is safe. And when you are older, you will see him again, I promise." Calypso told her. Ava sniffled, and then nodded.

"Tell Ryan that I love him." Ava said. Calypso nodded, and then Ava squeezed my hand. I picked her up, and Percy and I both hugged her, as Calypso closed the door.

Nico and the others found us, and we left the underworld, being chased by monsters ,no less. We were now back in Central Park, and Argus was still waiting for us. We climbed into the camp car and drove back to camp.

"We've been gone for 3 days." Zach said, pointing to a screen above a bank that showed the date.

"Time is faster in the underworld." Nico said.

"How you holding up, Ava?" Zach asked. Ava was sitting on my lap, and she started to smile.

"Does your shoulder still hurt?" She asked. Zach looked at her funny.

"Yeah it does still hurt like a lo-" Zach started to say but Ava interrupted him by saying "Well now I'm 10 times better." She said, a self-satisfied smile spreading across her face. We all laughed.

"You're a trooper, know that?" Nico said, giving her a high five.

"Nico is right Ava." Thalia began. "Nico would have been crying for his mommy after about 5 minutes." She said, giving Ava a warm smile. Ava laughed, and we continued to make jokes at Nico's expense for the rest of the way to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! :)<strong>


	8. Ice cream with tabasco sauce

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**So a friend of mine was making fun of me because i carry Tabasco around because i think northern food has no flavor, because in the south we put tabasco on verything. So i decided to add that in this chapter and make Kate use very southern sayings in the next, ahhaha :)**

**please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Percy POV: Tabasco Sauce.<p>

It had been a few weeks after we had come back from our quest to save Ava, and things were starting to get back to normal. Ava had sent 16 people to the infirmary in one week, so yeah, you could definitely say things were getting back to normal.

Kate and Rachel had been hounding Annabeth and I about planning our wedding. Annabeth was about as interested in it as I was, so she pretended to agree with everything Rachel or Kate said, so they would plan it for us.

"What colors do you want for the center pieces?" Kate asked. She was sketching floral arrangements and giving it to the Demeter kids. We were sitting in the middle of the strawberry fields, and Annabeth was counting seeds on all the strawberries to entertain herself.

"I like the color blue." Annabeth said, as she picked another strawberry and began to count.

"Yeah, me too." I added, trying to be helpful. Annabeth winked at me.

"Hey seaweed brain, my feet hurt." She said. "I think you might have to give me a piggy back ride all the way back to the dining pavilion for lunch." She said giving me a happy grin.

"Alright, but only if you give me one afterwards." I said, picking her up and putting her on my back.

"Not likely." She whispered in my ear. I laughed, as I gave her a piggy back ride all the way to dining pavilion.

We got to the dining pavilion and they were serving barbeque, my favorite. We got our plates, and scraped some of our food into the fire. Kate and Zach were explaining Thalia how to make you barbeque have 'flavor'. The two of them always carried Tabasco sauce around, and they'd put it on everything.

"Thalia, just take a bite! It ain't that spicy!" I heard Kate's southern accent say.

"Don't listen to her! It's way to spicy!" Travis called from across the dining pavilion. Annabeth laughed.

"He's not kidding!" Annabeth added. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You're all a bunch of babies! It's not gonna be spicy, you just watch." She said.

Kate smiled. "That's the spirit!"

"Don't say we didn't warn you…" Annabeth said.

Thalia took one bite of her barbeque and screamed. "YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" she shrieked. I handed her my glass of milk.

"Told you." Annabeth said teasingly.

"Well we do add cumin pepper to our Tabasco." Zach said. "We probably should have told you that." He said sheepishly.

"Would've been nice!" Thalia scoffed. Everyone at the table had to hold in their laughter. Thalia just went on saying things like 'southern people are out to get me' and 'that should be illegal'.

Kate and Zach found this extremely amusing and taunted Thalia for the rest of the meal.

Since it was almost the end of the summer, a lot of the campers were packing their things and saying goodbye. Only a couple campers were staying year round this time. Almost all of the head counselors were staying this year too.

Annabeth and Kate were helping some younger Aphrodite kids get their enormous suitcases. Annabeth looked like she was about to give up a ,so Kate snatched the suitcase and pushed it down Half-Blood hill so that I would slide the whole way down.

"Oh my gods! That's an original Louis Vuitton! Be careful!" An Aphrodite camper named Lacey screamed.

Suddenly I saw Annabeth and Kate give each other a look, and they started taking all of the campers suitcases and pushing them down the hill and then let them move smoothly along the hill as if they were on a slide at the playground.

Of course all the Aphrodite campers started to cry and scream their heads off because their designer bags would get damaged. So instead of letting Annabeth and Kate take their bags, they all took their bags themselves and carried them down Half-Blood Hill.

"You guys are evil geniuses. Know that?" I told Annabeth and Kate.

"We know." Annabeth said, winking at me.

During dinner, Annabeth had to call roll of all the campers who were staying year round, so that the harpies wouldn't be tempted to eat them.

"Alright for Ares: Clarisse, Jacob, Avery, Parker, and Cecelia?" She asked. Muffled "yeah" and "present" 's sounded all over the.

"Poseidon: Percy and Zach, right?" she asked.

"Whoop whoop!" Zach yelled, and Kate punched him in the arm, so then he decided just not to say anything.

"Okay, now for Athena: Me, Malcolm, Allison, Vanessa, Maya, Carter, Nathan, Robert, and Grace, correct?" once again you heard "yep" and "uh huh" in the back ground.

"Apollo: Lauren, Kate, Prosper, Michael, Drew, Callie, Alaina, and Will?" She asked. She got the same answers and kept going for all the campers.

It surprised me how little people were staying year round this year. According to Annabeth half the camp would be back in a month or so. She kept calling roll until she had finished her list, and then we all sat down and ate our dinner.

"Anyone want some Tabasco sauce?" Kate asked, obviously trying to freak out Thalia.

"We're eating spaghetti Kate." I pointed ate. She looked at me as if she was missing something.

"So?" She asked. Tabasco is great on everything!" she said.

"Even ice cream?" Nico asked.

"Especially ice cream!" She and Zach exclaimed. All of us looked at each other, and we all laughed, but Kate and Zach were still trying to convince us the wonders of Tabasco sauce.

* * *

><p><strong>like i said, i love me some tabasco sauce! <strong>

**please review! :)**


	9. saying yes to my dress

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES**

**So this is not the last chapter don't worry! there's still gonna be quite a few more chapters i think! **

**thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV: It all makes sense now.<p>

My dreams mocked me that night. I would see Ava in the distance, crying out for me to come save her, and I would run in the direction of her voice, but there would only be emptiness. I didn't hear her being harmed per se, but she did sound frightened. Almost as if she knew that something bad was going to occur.

I woke up to Percy giving me a kiss on my forehead, while he ran his fingers through my hair telling me it was going to be okay. I began to cry, and he just scooped me up into his arms and told me he loved me over and over again.

The warmth of his body eventually lulled me back to sleep, and for once, my dream wasn't frightening. Percy and I looked a couple of years older, and we were standing in what looked like a pink nursery. I saw the name "Sophia" painted on a wall just above a crib. Percy was holding a tiny baby, with blonde curly hair and green eyes identical to Percy's. But then, just as I started to understand the dream, I woke up.

"Annabeth, honey, stop crying. It's going to be alright." Percy was telling me. I saw the sun rising through the window.

"It wasn't a bad dream…" I muttered. Percy looked at me quizzically.

"But you're crying Annabeth." He said, wiping a tear off my cheek.

"They must be tears of joy." I said softly. Percy laughed quietly and gave me a big hug. I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. He smiled and picked me up, and kissed me again.

We packed our bags, and then headed to the dining pavilion where everyone was waiting. We trudged off towards half blood hill, and Thalia patted her pine tree as we passed by it.

"I don't like you." She whispered to the tree, and we all laughed.

"I don't think it can hear you, Thalia." Kate said. She was holding Zach's hand.

"Okay, so, we're going to use the entrance in New York to get to the under world. Any questions?" Nico asked. We all looked at each other, and gave approving nods.

"Okay. Well, lets go then!" Thalia said. Argus was waiting for us at the boarder, and we all piled in the camp car. I was holding Percy's hand, and I squeezed it hard.

"Geez, wise girl, I still want my hand to work!" he said jokingly.

"Oh, shut it, seaweed brain." I retorted.

We drove into New York, and Argus dropped us off at Central Park. Nico lead us into the middle of the woods until we came across a statue of what looked like an angel falling.

"This is the entrance." Nico said. "It's changed since the last time I've been here…" he said, trailing off. He started muttering some words in ancient Greek, and then suddenly the angel came to life, and opened an invisible door, and we walked through it.

For starters, we didn't even know the minotaur had taken Ava. Nico said he could feel her presence, so we all just followed him. He lead us through a bunch of little corridors, and we ended up on the outside of what looked like a prison. There were multiple cells in the "prison".

Ava was in a small jail cell, and she wasn't moving. "Nico! Is she dead?" I whispered frantically.

"Relax, she's asleep." He said softly. "Okay, guys, back up." He said.

We all backed up, and Nico started to recite some chant that no one could understand. But, the little jail cell Ava was in started to melt all around her, and she was free. She woke up immediately, and started looking around confused. Then she saw all of us standing on the outside, and ran up to us.

"Annabeth!" she squealed, as she ran into my arms. I picked her up, and held her in my arms as everyone gathered around us.

"I'm so glad you're alright Ava!" I said, still holding her. Her face darkened.

"We have to get Ryan, he's here too!" she said panicking. I looked at the other. Nico mouthed 'his spirit'.

"Ava, we need to leave first, before the minotaur notices you're gone." I said, but just as I spoke the last word, our worst fear came true. The minotaur stood in front of us.

"Percy! Annabeth! You two take Ava and get our of here, Nico, Zach, Kate and I will take care of the minotaur!" Thalia shouted.

Percy and I both took Ava's hand and ran as far away as we could. Suddenly Ava forced us to stop. We were standing in front of what looked like a glass door. The glass door showed a cave that seemed to be on an island.

"Ogygia." Percy whispered. I looked at him, and then at Ava. She was trying to open the door.

"Ryan is in here with this girl who is stuck in here too!" She said, hysterically trying to open the door.

"Calypso." Percy and I both said.

"But what is Ryan doing in here?" I asked. Then, the door was opened, by one of Calypso's invisible servants I guessed.

We saw Calypso and Ryan eating at a table. Calypso saw us, and ran up to the door.

"What is Ryan doing in here?" Percy demanded. Calypso looked slightly guilty.

"They were going to sacrifice his soul." She said. "But if they did that, it would have killed Ava." She said. "He is not alive, but his spirit is on my island, and I intend to keep it this way, to save an innocent you soul." She explained.

"So Ryan can't come back with us?" Ava asked, tears in her eyes. Calypso put a hand on her cheek.

"My dear, the Ryan you know is gone." She said softly. "But his spirit is here with me, and when it is the right time, you will join him." She said.

"But why would they want to sacrifice Ava and Ryan's souls?" I asked.

"Ava and Ryan are children of Hephaestus, and many powerful monsters have been made by Hephaestus, on accident of course. But there is one monster so powerful, it requires the souls of two innocent young children, one boy, one girl, that are the same age, to be able to live again. That is why the minotaur abducted them." Calypso said calmly.

"Hephaestus made me a door into the underworld, and asked me to rescue Ryan's soul, so they could not sacrifice it." She explained.

"And you knew we would come for Ava, didn't you?" Percy said, and Calypso nodded. Then it dawned on me. The prophecy had come true. Ryan was the lost one, and Ogygia was a heaven worthy cave.

"It all makes sense now…the prophecy, I understand it now." I said. Percy looked over at me, and he seemed to grasp what I was saying.

"Ava, we should get you back to camp." I said. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"But Ryan.." she said trailing off.

"He's going to stay here, he is safe. And when you are older, you will see him again, I promise." Calypso told her. Ava sniffled, and then nodded.

"Tell Ryan that I love him." Ava said. Calypso nodded, and then Ava squeezed my hand. I picked her up, and Percy and I both hugged her, as Calypso closed the door.

Nico and the others found us, and we left the underworld, being chased by monsters ,no less. We were now back in Central Park, and Argus was still waiting for us. We climbed into the camp car and drove back to camp.

"We've been gone for 3 days." Zach said, pointing to a screen above a bank that showed the date.

"Time is faster in the underworld." Nico said.

"How you holding up, Ava?" Zach asked. Ava was sitting on my lap, and she started to smile.

"Does your shoulder still hurt?" She asked. Zach looked at her funny.

"Yeah it does still hurt like a lo-" Zach started to say but Ava interrupted him by saying "Well now I'm 10 times better." She said, a self-satisfied smile spreading across her face. We all laughed.

"You're a trooper, know that?" Nico said, giving her a high five.

"Nico is right Ava." Thalia began. "Nico would have been crying for his mommy after about 5 minutes." She said, giving Ava a warm smile. Ava laughed, and we continued to make jokes at Nico's expense for the rest of the way to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! :)<strong>


	10. knock much?

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. (obviously)**

**okay, i know it's short. got a bit of a writers block, but, i have a bunch of chapters lined up now, so there's gonna be like 2 or 3 up today. **

**thank you so much for all the review! i expected 1 or 2 but i got 7 on this story and 11 on my other one! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**

**please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Percy POV:<p>

"Percy, we have to pick a date for our wedding sooner or later." Annabeth said, as she was flipping through an architectural magazine. She was drinking a cup of hot chocolate

"What about on the 18th of November?" I suggested. She looked at me, and her eyes look puzzled.

"Why November 18th?" She asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Good point, seaweed brain. Well it's official then. We're getting married on November 18th!" She said, a huge smile on her face.

"I bought my wedding dress today, you know." She said, leaning into for a kiss.

"What's it look like?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait a see…" she said, a smile her face. She kissed me, and a picked her up and set her on my bed.

We started to kiss more fervently, and Annabeth started to undo the buttons on my pants, and as she did this I pulled of my shirt just to keep the pace going.

"You locked the door right?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, yeah I think so." I replied as I kissed Annabeth's neck. "I don't think anyone will be coming in here at 11pm anyway." I said.

I had one hand on her upper leg and the other slowly but gently running through her hair. She pulled her shirt off, and she was wearing a purple bra with polka dots and matching panties. Her tattered shorts were already on the floor next to my jeans and t-shirt.

Right as we were in the middle of things, we heard an "OH MY GODS!" come from a far to familiar southern voice. Kate was standing in the door way covering her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! :)<strong>


	11. water balloon fight!

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, ALL COPYRIGHT TO RICK RIORDAN**

**thank you for all the reviews i've been getting, and for those who've been asking, the wedding is coming soon. PROMISE!**

**pretty please review :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV: Water Balloon fight.<p>

Percy got out of the bed and Kate screamed "Dang Percy! Forget something?"

"Percy! Put some pants on!" I screamed, hastily putting my clothes back on. Percy went bright red and pulled a pair of boxer's faster than lightning.

"I have to come get y'all because one of the Hephaestus camper's robots went rogue and is attacking, and we're losing." She said covering her eyes and looking redder than her bottle of Tabasco sauce she always has.

"We're coming, Kate. We'll meet you there." I said quickly. She ran out the door shielding her eyes.

"I thought you said you locked the door!" I asked Percy.

"I thought I did too!" he said. "Who comes in at 11pm without knocking anyway?"

"Kate, obviously!" I said. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Percy replied.

We walked up to the arena and saw half the camp charging a _huge _bronze robot that was at least 2 stories tall.

"How are we supposed to kill it?" I yelled, hoping someone would here me.

"It's system has to be short circuited!" someone yelled.

I looked at Percy. "Can you make a giant tidal wave go through here?" I asked him.

"Tell everyone to hold on okay?" he said. I nodded, and started telling people to expect a huge tidal wave.

He and Zach stood about 10 feet behind the robot and suddenly a huge tsunami wave crashed through the arena. The robot fell to the ground, shaking the earth.

Everyone was soaking wet, and then of course, Travis Stoll and another guy from the Hermes cabin found a barrel full of water, and started making water balloons.

Water balloons were flying everywhere, and I saw Ava in the distance with bow and arrow that was shooting water balloons, and she nailed some guy from the Ares cabin in his soft spot. Ava laughed hysterically and she got a bunch of high fives from people.

"Well done, seaweed brain." I said, giving Percy a hug. Kate and Zach were standing across the arena.

Kate gave Zach a kiss on the cheek, and then he picked her up and twirled her around.

"They are so cute together." I said to Percy.

"Not as cute as us." He said, giving me a kiss, and then putting me on his back, giving me a piggy back ride. A bunch of Aphrodite kids had been taking pictures, and they snapped one of us.

"This is going in the wedding album!" shouted a girl named Alaina. Percy and I looked at each other and we laughed.

"Keep going seaweed brain!" I said good-humouredly. With me still on his back, he ran all across the arena, making me get hit with as many balloons as possible.

Someone announced that they were going to take a camp picture, since everyone here, no one was hurt, and we were all in a excellent frame of mind.

We all sat soaking wet on the steps of the big house. For the picture, Percy and I sat in the front dead center, with Ava on my lap. To the right of me sat Kate and Zach. Travis Stoll was sitting next to Percy, and Percy was holding his wallet tight to make sure Travis wouldn't take it. Rachel sat next to Thalia and Nico on the second row, with a couple of people from the Apollo cabin. The third row consisted mostly of couples from the Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabin's.

We got Chiron to take the picture, and we immediately printed the picture off in Chiron's office.

"We should blow this up and frame it." Rachel said. It was a really cool picture, because we were all truly in high spirits, soaking wet from the water balloons, and most people were in their pyjamas

"I want this picture on our wedding invitation, Percy." I said looking at him hopeful he would say yes.

"I was about to say the same thing!" He said, squeezing my hand. "Oh by the way," He said, clearing his voice so everyone could hear, "We picked the date for our wedding." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"November 18th." I said. A wave of "awe" 's and "How sweet!" 's came from multiple campers.

"That's in a month!" Rachel and Thalia both squeaked.

"Uh, yeah I guess it is." I said. I literally saw gears whirring in Rachel and Thalia's heads.

"We'll talk tomorrow!" that both squealed. I was in for a couple weeks of wedding planning torture, I could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! :)<strong>


	12. You can have cake and eat it too

Percy POV:

"Annabeth, you have to get up. You can't stay in bed all day." I told her. She gave me a look of annoyance.

"They're going to attack me with shades of pastel and floral arrangements again!" She cried. I laughed, so was overreacting. It was a week before our wedding, and she was starting to get extremely bored with all the wedding plans.

"Aren't you going cake tasting today?" I asked her, remembering her being excited for that particular event.

"Skatá!" She yelled, which is Greek for 'crap!'. She jumped out of the bed, and got dressed in about two seconds, ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, then ran out the door.

I chuckled to myself. Only Annabeth would've done that.

I trained for the remainder of the morning, and then I headed to breakfast with Nico and Zach.

"I think I'm in love." Nico said as we were eating. I looked at him funny. Nico wouldn't usually say something like that.

"Got laid last night, huh?" Zach asked, trying to hold in laughter.

"Yep." Nico breathed. "It was mind blowing." He continued.

"Dude, we're trying to eat." Zach and I both said.

"Oh c'mon, like you guys wouldn't like to tell me how amazing Kate and Annabeth are." He said. I looked at Zach.

"Annabeth would kill me." I said.

"Kate would shoot me where it hurts with an electric arrow." Zach said.

Nico looked at us disappointed. "You know, I bet they tell each other everything." He said, looking frustrated.

"Probably." Zach and I said in unison, then we all laughed.

"Speaking of our girls, I heard Kate walked in on you and Annabeth that night we had the water balloon fight." Zach said, laughing, but I could tell he wasn't sure if it was true or not.

"Your girlfriend should learn to knock." I retorted. Zach looked at Nico and they both doubled over laughing.

Once the laughter died down, we all went down to the big house and started playing ping pong. After a couple of hours, Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, and Kate, all came into the big house holding fairly large to-go boxes.

"I picked the 27 layered chocolate cake." Annabeth said, opening one of the boxes and eating a piece of cake.

"Sounds delicious." I said, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"And, I got blue icing, just for you." She said, smiling.

"And I that's why I'm marrying you!" I said, giving her a kiss. A bunch of younger campers screamed "eeew!" and ran out of the big house.

"Rachel here, is a pretty good at negotiating, and the lady at the bakery gave us about twenty cakes to take back here. For free!" Kate said. Rachel blushed, and Thalia laughed.

"Where are the other cakes?" Nico asked, looking excited.

"Oh we ate them all." Thalia said, a faint smile her face. I looked at Annabeth and she mouthed 'in the car'.

"You girls eat like truck drivers, know that?" Nico said, looking a little hurt he didn't get any cake.

"Relax, dead head. They're in the car." Thalia said, punching him in his arm.

"We've decided that we're going to give the cake to the winning team of capture the flag tonight." Annabeth announced.

Kate looked at Annabeth. "When did _we_ decide this?" She asked.

"When I realized my wedding dress is a size 2." Annabeth said. "I don't think Aphrodite would want me to altar her dress." She said.

"Whoa, Aphrodite made your wedding dress?" Zach asked, before I could even ask.

Annabeth's face blushed slightly. "Well…yeah. With my mom's permission." She said slightly embarrassed.

"The dress is absolutely GORGEOUS!" Kate began, "It has a over the shoul-" she began before Rachel cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry…" She said sheepishly.

They all went to cake the cakes and announced the game of CTF.

Annabeth POV: You can have cake and eat it too.

Tonight was the first time in a long time the Aphrodite kids _actually _participated in CTF.

"We want wedding cake!" was their battle cry. Thalia, Kate, Rachel, and I decided not to join in, as we'd had enough cake that day. The boys, however, wanted cake, so they joined in.

We sat on the porch of the big house, and I was reading a book while they picked out flower arrangements and were making seating charts.

"Okay so can't put Emma anywhere near Logan, because they broke up." Kate would say. Rachel would suggest putting so-and-so next to –what's-her-face, and Thalia was making a wedding sound track.

"What you and Percy's song, Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Here in your arms, by hellogoodbye." I told her.

"Which singers have to be on the sound track?" she asked.

"Um, Taylor Swift, uh, Percy likes Coldplay, maybe some Lady Gaga, but absolutely _NO_ Goth music Thalia." I told her, cautiously. "This is a wedding, _not _a funeral." I told her.

She pouted, but I stood my ground. Rachel looked up and laughed and Kate said "Rachel, be like the old lady who fell off the wagon."

We all looked at her confused. "Never mind!" She said.

A group of Aphrodite campers stormed up to the porch of the big house holding the opposing team's flag.

"We want wedding cake!" a girl named Jenna shouted.

"Yeah!" The rest of the yelled in reply.

Kate and Rachel went into the big house and walked out with a load of to-go boxes. They handed them out to the campers, and they looked more than pleased.

We saw Percy, Zach, and Nico trudge up to the porch, and Percy slumped down into a chair next to me.

"I'm so tired." He breathed. I got up and sat down on his lap, and signalled for Kate to hand me a piece of cake.

"Why thank you, wise girl." He said, looking pleased.

"Oh, you thought this was for you?" I said, teasingly.

"Just let me have some cake, Annabeth" he said, sounding exhausted.

"Fine." I said, smashing it into his face. I jumped out of his lap, and he chased me around the porch.

"Don't you want a kiss, my beautiful fiancée?" He asked teasingly, and he caught me at the waist. I looked up at him, wiped a piece of cake off his nose, and ate it.

"Good cake." I said.

"It is really good cake, isn't it?" He said. But as soon as I distracted him, I was able to free myself, and scream "Help! Help! He's attacking me! Someone save me!" as loud as I could while Percy ran after me with a face covered in cake.

"You are _way_ to smart, wise girl!" he shouted after me. I laughed and shouted some more, but then I just pulled my cap out of my pocket, disappeared, and watched as Percy ran in circles trying to find me.

Suddenly I felt Percy pull my cap off.

"How do you always find me?" I asked, actually wanting to know.

"I can just sense you." He said, giving me a dazzling smile.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him, and he lifted me off the ground and spun me around, as if I was light as a feather.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He said, looking into my eyes as if he were trying to read ly thoughts.

"Like pick me up as if I'm light as a feather. You can do that even when I'm wearing full Greek armour." I said. He looked at me a laughed quietly to himself.

"Annabeth, you don't exactly weigh a lot." He said, chuckling. "You're just tiny, learn to love it." He said, teasing me.

"Yeah but I can still take you down _any _day." I reminded him.

"Touché." He said, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

We walked hand in hand to our cabin (well technically it was _his _cabin, but he was the only one their since Zach and Kate usually snuck into the guest cabin's) and got ready for bed.

"One week." I breathed as I washed my face.

"One week." He repeated. "Until I make you my wedded wife." He said, giving me a kiss on the back of my head.


	13. Monkey suits and clip on ties

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES**

* * *

><p><strong>i'm sorry it's so short today, i have exams next week and so i'll have less time to write. But don't worry, i'm trying for one chapter a day!<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>Percy POV:<p>

"Dude, get me outta this monkey suit!" Nico said, impatiently squirming in his tuxedo. Zach was still trying to tie his bow-tie.

Grover had made it to the tuxedo fitting, and he would be there for the wedding as my best man. He had been going across the country still trying to save the wild until about this morning.

"Hey Zach," Grover began, "Do you need help with your tie?" he asked. Zach gave him a look of relief. Grover pulled a clip bow-tie put of his pocket, and tossed it to Zach.

"Thank the gods." Zach said. I had already gotten my tuxedo fitted, and the guys were almost done too.

"Percy, the minute the ceremony is over I'm literally going to rip this tie off." Nico said, anxiously rubbing his neck.

"Remind me to put your tuxedo on an insurance plan thing." I told him.

Once we were all fitted we took our tuxedo's and left the tuxedo shop. We drove back to camp, and saw that the dock on the long island sound was suddenly about 6 times bigger than it had been, and there was a large tent above it, being decorated by the Demeter and Aphrodite cabins.

I saw Annabeth arguing with a girl from the Demeter cabin named Gabby about the amount of flowers that was on each table.

"There isn't any room for the plates!" Annabeth said, looking frustrated, and pointing to a table that was _completely _covered I flowers.

"Gabby they're pretty and all, but I want it _simple_." Annabeth said. Gabby nodded and the flowers magically shrunk themselves into a small but beautiful centrepiece.

"Thank you." Annabeth breathed. She caught a glimpse of me, and ran up, resting her head on my chest.

"I'm going to be sick if I have to see one more seating chart or centrepiece." She said, chuckling slightly.

"It's really beautiful Annabeth." I said as I ran my fingers through her hair. "You must've worked really hard."

She looked up and giggled. "I didn't do any of this. I _supervised_." She said, laughing. "I got the Ava to talk her brothers into building this dock, the Aphrodite campers put up the tent, the Demeter kids took care of floral stuff, and my siblings told everyone what to do." She said, seeming pleased with herself.

"What did Thalia Rachel and Kate do?" I asked.

"Oh they supervised with me." She said, pointing to them sitting on a bench eating bonbons.

"Want some dinner?" I asked her.

"Yes please." She said, taking my hand as we walked to the dining pavilion.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! :)<strong>


	14. You kidnapped me?

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for all the reviews and please review! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

I woke up in the Zeus cabin, on the top of a bunk bed. Kate was lying in the bunk under mine, and Thalia and Rachel were on another bunk bed.

I had to think for a second. I didn't remember coming falling asleep in Thalia's cabin. Now that I thought about it, the last thing I remembered was falling asleep with Percy while we watched a movie. I sat bolt upright in my bunk, hitting my head on the ceiling. Without delay, Kate and Thalia woke up, but Rachel kept on sleeping.

"How did I get in here!" I demanded in a thunderous tone, which woke up Rachel.

"Oh we kidnapped you last night and stuck you in here." Kate said, yawning. Thalia shrugged sleepily in agreement, and Rachel rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Annabeth, go back to sleep, it's the butt crack of dawn." Kate said drowsily. "My dad hasn't even started his sun car yet, I can feel it." She said, groggily scratching her head, and then plopping her head back down on her pillow.

"I-I'm getting married today." I said, thinking out loud.

"Yep." Thalia groaned. "So get some beauty sleep. It's 2am." She rolled over and went back to snoozing. I laid back down, and managed to fall asleep again

The next time I woke up, Kate was brushing her teeth, Thalia was in the shower, and Rachel was _still _asleep. Kate seemed to notice me in the mirror and she practically screamed with enthusiasm.

"Annabeth's awake!" She hollered eagerly.

"Why did you all kidnap me last night?" I asked. "And _how_ did you not wake me up? I'm an really light sleeper!"

"Annabeth," Thalia started, "We kidnapped you because it's bad luck for you and Percy too see each other before the wedding!" She said.

"And I slipped you something at dinner so you wouldn't wake up." Kate admitted, while she still had her tooth brush in her mouth. "It was too easy. You should be careful what you eat." She said, a cunning smile on her face.

"I can't believe you guys!" I said; but, I couldn't help but laugh. They had managed to drug and abduct me just for the sake of good luck.

Rachel had just woken up. Her frizzy red hair was all over the place, but then again so was my blond hair.

"I can't believe I'm getting married _today_!" I said, and I would keep saying it until someone could prove me wrong.

Around 9am we picked up my wedding gown and the bridesmaids dresses. After we got our dresses we went back to camp, and started getting ready. Guests had been arriving since breakfast. On my to Thalia's cabin, I ran into, My Dad and Step-Mother, and my two mortal have brothers, Matthew and Bobby.

"Annabeth!" I heard my dad call. I turned around, and sure enough, there stood my dad.

"Dad!" I said, giving him a hug. I gave my step-mom and my two brothers a hug too.

"My little girl is getting so grown up!" My dad said. "I can't believe you're getting married today!" He said. I gave him a smile, but I was in a hurry to get dressed.

"Fredrick darling, I think that Annabeth needs to get dressed. We will be able to catch up later." My step-mother said, trying to be helpful. I gave her a look of gratitude, and headed to Thalia's cabin.

When I walked in, Thalia had rearranged the entire cabin. There beds were momentarily, well, gone. The cabin had been divided into what seemed like 2 areas. One for getting dressed and one for hair and make-up. Rachel was sitting in her pyjamas talking to Ava, despite the fact that they were getting their hair and make up done by some girls from the Aphrodite cabin, while Kate was helping Thalia zip up her dress. Katie Gardener and Juniper were making flower bouquets for everyone to carry, and Clarisse was sharpening her sword while a girl named Maya tried to do her make up.

"I'm here!" I said, walking in, holding my dress. Kate immediately forgot about Thalia and rushed over, taking my dress off my hands. A girl named Alaina Fitzgerald, from the Aphrodite cabin, sat me down next to Rachel and Ava, and started doing my make up.

"I'm going for a naturally beautiful look for you today." She said, observing my features. I nodded, not being interested because Ava had handed me a slice of Melopita, which is a Greek honey pie, one of my favorite foods.

"Annabeth, I was wondering if I could attach a bunch of flowers rigged with explosives to an arrow and shoot it upwards and let all the flowers explode mid-air, making them fall to the ground, instead of just throwing them." Ava asked. "It seems like a lot less trouble." She said.

"Uh, Ava, I like the idea, it's just that there are a lot of mortals here today that think this a natural reserve, not a camp for children of the gods." I said, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Told you so!" Rachel said, and Ava roller her eyes.

"Ava this cake is so good, where did you get it?" I asked her.

"I talked one of the harpies from the kitchen into making it." She said.

"More like you threatened it with death by Greek fire." Rachel snorted, and Ava smiled innocently.

"Clarisse said that's what you used it for!" She said stomping her feet.

"All done!" Alaina exclaimed. I looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful woman with soft blonde curls, and stunning features staring back at me.

"Sexxaaayy!" Rachel said in a loud voice, making everyone smile and giggle.

I felt my cheeks turn red. "Annabeth you look so gorgeous!" Kate squealed.

"Alaina, you did an amazing job!" I said getting up and giving her a hug.

"Oh, you're welcome. I absolutely love doing make-up." She said giving me a smile. Kate and another girl named Joyce brought over my dress.

"Time to get your dress on!" Kate and Joyce but said in a singy-song voice. "You ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>please review! (you know you want too!) ;)<strong>


	15. What I've been waiting for

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

* * *

><p><strong>thank you to everyone who reviewed! I wanted to give a heads up that (once again) i'm going to make another sequel. yay? please tell me in the reviews! <strong>

**Please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Percy POV:What I've been waiting for.<p>

"Dude, who's got the rings?" I asked. My cabin had been invaded by Zach, Nico, Grover, Tyson, Travis Stoll, Michael Yew, and Chris Rodriguez.

Travis pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and tossed it to me.

"Clepto…" I muttered under my breath. He and Nico were playing some game on my x-box with Michael and Chris. Grover and Tyson were talking.

"We should probably start getting ready. The wedding is in an hour and a half." Grover said.

"He's right." Zach said, getting up. We all found our tuxes and started getting dressed. Once we were dressed we headed to the arena, where the ceremony was going to be held, with about 30 minutes to spare.

I saw my mom and Paul, Annabeth's dad and step-mom with her two brothers, the _entire _camp, a bunch of people I sort of knew, and my Dad, Poseidon, sitting next to a _very _ticked off looking Athena. Aphrodite was sitting next to Athena, looking like she was trying to hold in her tears. There was roughly around 200 people there, grand total.

I went and stood in my place, and after about 20 minutes, the string quartet started to play a wedding march.

First the wedding party strolled out, starting with Ava, our flower girl, then Thalia and Grover, my best man and Annabeth's maid of honor. Then Rachel and Nico walked out, with Kate and Zach following them. Behind them walked a very frightened looking Juniper with Tyson, and Katie and Travis had to hold in their laughter behind them. Chris and Clarisse walked, well more like scampered up, and then a very tall Alaina accompanied by a very short Michael followed them.

Then stood the one person I had been waiting for, Annabeth. _My _Annabeth, with her father. They slowly paced up the walkway, and then Annabeth gave her father a hug, before standing next to me. She looked absolutely breath taking, in a long silky Grecian wedding gown, with her hair down under a sheer veil. I could still see her stormy grey eyes fixed on me with a great big 'Annabeth' smile on her face.

Apparently Aphrodite had asked her son Eros to be the 'pastor' for our ceremony, but I didn't notice anything but Annabeth, looking absolutely perfect in front of me. I guess I must've said everything I was supposed to, because Eros finally said "You may now kiss the bride."

I lifted Annabeth's veil, and kissed her. We made sure not to kiss for a long time, seeing as her mother and my father were also spectators. The string quartet started to play a light happy song as Annabeth and I walked down the aisle, for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! :)<strong>


	16. Beautiful smurf

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>thank you soooo much for all the reviews i've been getting! they really make my day! If i could bake y'all all cookies, i would. :)<strong>

**pretty pretty please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV: Beautiful Smurf<p>

Percy and I made our way to the docks for the reception. "I love you, wise girl." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, seaweed brain." I whispered back into his ear. Percy and We made our way into the tent for our reception, and there were beautiful white tulips everywhere, intertwined with tiny lights that glowed a warm gold color.

There were tables everywhere, but there was one enormous dance floor in the middle. All of the adults were chatting at their tables, while of course al of our friends were dancing.

Thalia caught a glimpse of us and yelled "They're here!" and everyone stood up and started to give a round of applause. Even my mother clapped, managing a faint smile. I was after all, her first daughter to get married. And to the most powerful demi-god of our generation no-less, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Percy and I made our way to our table, with Thalia sitting next to me, and Grover sitting next to Percy. We sat down, and Grover took the mic, getting ready to make a toast.

"Percy and Annabeth are two of my best friends. I've known Annabeth and Percy both for such a long time, and I'm so happy to see them _finally _get married!" He said tearing up, but Thalia took the mic before he would start to cry.

"Okay, so, I suck at giving toasts. So let's dance!" She shouted, turning off her mic and smiling at me. _That _was why _she _was my maid of honor. I knew she wouldn't get wishy-washy.

We headed to the dance floor, and Thalia ran up to the DJ and whispered something. Then, me and Percy's song began to play, 'Here in your arms' by 'Hellogoodbye'. I smiled and me and Percy began to dance.

After about an hour or so it was time to cut our blue, 27 layered, 4 tier, wedding cake.

I looked at Percy with all seriousness. "I'm wearing a white dress, and this cake has blue icing. If you smush this piece of cake in my face, I will react and it will wind up staining my dress."

He looked at me, and gave me a goofy grin. "I swear on the river Styx I will not smush this piece in your face, wise girl."

"Thank you seaweed brain." I said, as we both took a piece of cake. Percy did as he promised, and simply fed me the cake, but I of course smushed it in his face. His face was now completely blue from the icing.

"You look like a smurf, seaweed brain!" I said giggling.

"Well this smurf wants to give his wife a kiss!" He said, chasing me through the crowd as I ran, thanking Zeus I had worn a pair of converse under my dress.

He caught me by my waist, and gave me a kiss. I couldn't help but kiss back, he was after all, a very _handsome_ smurf. Multiple 'awes' came from the guests.

"The cake is really good." I said wiping my face off. "Too bad you didn't get to _eat _any of it."

For the rest of the evening, Percy and I made small chit chat with our grandparents, parents (the mortal ones) and other family members. Around midnight they all started to leave, but of course are friends weren't going anywhere. Thalia turned up the stereos and we danced until 7am the next day.

Apparently Grover and Juniper are lightweights, because after about 2 glasses of champagne they were dancing like nobody's business. No one expected them to have a wild side, which made me laugh.

Athena had given us a wedding present, which slightly surprised me.

"Do you want to open it now?" Percy asked. The ADHD part of me wanted to open it right then and there.

"Yeah!" I said. It was after all, a wedding gift from the gods. It's not like they really have a budget, right?

I tore open the small box from my mother, and there was an envelope inside. "Maybe they're plane tickets!" Percy said excitedly. "I bet your mom could have talked Zeus into letting me fly for this one time."

But, as I tore the envelope open, I just saw a bunch of words. I skimmed through the words, but it was hard, with my dyslexia. As I scanned through the rest of the papers, I realized that this was a legal document.

"Annabeth." Percy gulped. "I think you mom bought us a house."

"Oh my gods! Percy! She bought us a house!" I screamed. Percy picked me up and swung me around. Meanwhile, the other seemed to notice Percy and me about to pee our selves from happiness.

"No way!" Kate squealed. I handed her the paper, and she began to read. She was one of the only campers who wasn't dyslexic.

"This 4500 square-foot home was built in a Greek architectural style. With 5 bedrooms, 4 full baths, and large kitchen & dining area, cozy living room, and wonderful backyard with a salt water pool, this house is perfect for a large or growing family. One of the finest houses in our Long Island neighbourhood." Kate read.

"Oh my gods! That's huge!" I exclaimed. Percy gave me a kiss.

"Salt water pool. I love your mom." He said.

"Hey y'all, this house is 30 minutes away from camp!" Kate shrieked. "We could go there like _right now_!" she squealed.

"Percy, can we?" I asked. My ADHD self wanted to go there right now.

"Of course!" He said. "Just let me change out of this tux." He said.

"Good idea. C'mon, you guys are all coming with us! Let the harpies clean this place up. All get changed and showered and meet back at the big house in one hour!" I said excitedly. My mother had bought us a house, and I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>pleaseeeee revieww! :)<strong>


	17. It's still valid

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES**

* * *

><p><strong>thank you all for the reviews! I LOVE Y'ALL! :)<strong>

**and, just to let you know...after this comes an epilogue that will lead into the seqel! :)**

**please tell me what you think in the reviws! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV: It's still valid.<p>

"Percy, are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah, are you?" He replied. I nodded and we walked to the big house. Argus had given Percy and I two cars, since they had so many, as a wedding gift, which was very helpful. My car was a huge black Ford expedition, and Percy's was also a huge Ford, but his was an explorer. So I guess you could say the gods expected us to have _a lot _of kids.

I took Thalia, Kate, and Rachel, in my gigantic car, and Percy took Zach, Grover, and Nico in his.

It didn't take us very long to find our house, since it was located in the closest neighbourhood next to Camp Half-Blood. Our house was absolutely gorgeous.

My mother had definitely been snooping around in my office in Olympus because the house looked a lot like one of my sketches. It was a Grecian style house, with huge beautiful columns in the front. It still seemed to fit in with the other typical American houses though.

I found a key in the envelope, and handed it to Percy. He unlocked the front door, and we all walked in. The house was absolutely stunning. The house was already completely furnished, and the backyard had a gorgeous pool.

"That pool is 15 feet deep! You can barely get those in your backyard without hitting a water table!" Percy exclaimed. He and Zach were in awe.

"Why don't y'all just go ahead and jump in while we tour the rest of the house." Kate suggested. I winked at Percy, and he grinned as him and the other guys went out side and jumped in the pool.

Me and the girls went upstairs, and found the master bedroom, a large office that was big enough for two people, and strangely enough, a fully furnished nursery.

"Okay, so the gods _seriously_ want you guys to have kids." Rachel snickered.

"Yeah, talk about pressure." I laughed. "First the huge house for a 'growing family', the giant car and now a nursery. They are very subtle alright." I teased.

"I bet you two would make amazingly cute babies though!" Kate said. "I can totally see little Olympic swimmers and baby Einstein's around here!" She squealed. Rachel teased that she might spew out a prophecy about my children if we didn't change the subject.

Everyone had helped us move boxes in, and it wasn't that much work since it was just clothes. After that, the others went home, leaving me and Percy alone in our beautiful new home for the first time.

"The pool is amazing. I'm telling you, you're going to love it." Percy said, with a goofy smile on his face. We were sitting on bar stools at our kitchen counter, I was making hot chocolate.

"Percy, isn't it a little cold for that? It's mid-November." I laughed.

"I'm never cold in the water." He said. "_But, _I wouldn't turn down some of that hot chocolate you're making." He said with that childlike smile in his face again.

I took two mugs out of the cabinet behind me, and poured that hot chocolate into my mug, and stuffed as many marshmallows as I could into the rest of the mug.

I walked over to hand Percy his mug of hot chocolate, and he took thee mug our of my hand and grabbed me by my waist and kissed me full on the mouth.

"I love you." He said. Even sitting on a bar stool, he was still taller than me. I set my mug on the counter and draped my arms around his neck. We kissed again, and when I pulled away to take a breath, I saw that face of pure bliss he always has after we kiss, just like the time we kissed at the forges.

"I love you too." I said. "Have you been upstairs yet?" I asked. It occurred to me that he may not have seen all the bedrooms yet.

"C'mon, I want to show you something funny." I said. I took his hand, and we walked up the stairs. We walked down the hall, until the last door. I opened it, to show him the nursery that had just coincidentally been put there.

"Whoa, they want grandkids." He choked. I poked him in his gut, and I laughed.

"Tell me about it." I said.

Percy suddenly looked at me.

"You want kids ,right?" he asked, looking serious.

"Of course." I said, nonchalantly.

"Like, right now?" He asked. I looked at him. We _were _already graduated from college, and we had jobs, and a house. Sure we were only 23, but, we were also demi-gods.

"Because I think the making part is pretty fun." He said, with ridiculous grin on his face. I laughed.

"Y'know, I've noticed that." I said, trying very hard to just double over laughing.

He kissed me again, and picked me up, ran to our bedroom and tossed me on the bed.

"Hey, Percy." I said. He was already undressing himself.

"What?" he said.

"I'm going to go down stairs and finish my hot chocolate." I said, winking at him, while got off the bed, and walked towards the door.

His eyes widened, and sighed.

"You can't do that!" he shouted after me.

I stuck my head in the door. "That time by the lake when I promised I wasn't ever going to make it easy is still valid." I said winking at him.

"Not fair…" he muttered. I laughed and promptly walked back to the kitchen, intent on drinking my hot chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>please tell me what you think! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!(:<strong>


	18. Epilogue

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. obviously.**

* * *

><p><strong>final chapter! I'm working on a sequel, but i have exams, so they won't be udated as regularly as this one was. but no worries, I'll do my best!<strong>

**Thank y'all soooo much for all positive feedback I've been getting! I love reading them, they really make my day! **

**please review and tell me what you thought of this story, and what you hope to see in the next! :)**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Percy POV:<p>

It was now June, and it had been 8 months since Annabeth and I had gotten married and moved into the house her mother bought us. We were going to attend Kate and Zach's graduation this week.

We were eating dinner as usual, but Annabeth had a worried look on her face, almost like she was hiding something.

"Is there something wrong, Annabeth?" I asked, being genuinely concerned. She gave me a scared and slightly guilty look.

"I think we should talk, Percy." She said, but then the phone rang. The caller ID read 'Zach Leighton' my younger brother. I answered the phone, and put it on speaker.

"Zach, it's Percy and Annabeth. What's up?" I said. I had Annabeth's in mine, and I was rubbing my thumb across her knuckles.

"It's Kate, not Zach. I'm just using his phone. I was hoping I could talk to Annabeth in private about something we were talking about earlier?" she asked. Annabeth took the phone and turned off speaker. She didn't bother leaving the table.

She nodded and listened and said goodbye to Kate.

"So, what was that about?" I asked her, giving her a smile.

"Oh nothing really." She said, looking down.

"Okay, so what was that you wanted to talk about before the phone rang?" I asked her. She picked at her plate and sighed. I went to the stove to get seconds, when Annabeth said something.

"What was that?" I asked her. I hadn't understood what she had said.

"I-I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

I dropped my plate on the floor. Annabeth winced as it broke, but luckily there wasn't any food on it.

I saw her tears in her eyes, and I walked over to her and kissed her as passionately as I could.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Kate just called to confirm the test results." She said quietly.

"Annabeth…Annabeth, this is amazing! We're going to be parents!" I said, feeling happiest I'd had since the day I took her as my wife. She smiled. I picked her and spun her around.

"So you're happy?" She asked.

"Of course I am! I'm going to be a dad! This baby… oh my gods Annabeth, I love you so much!" I said, tearing up a little myself.

"I love you too." She said, a smile on her face, as she looked up at me.

"Oh one last thing…" she began. "It's twins."

* * *

><p><strong>once again, I thank all of you who have been so wonderful as to review! I really appreciate everything! :)<strong>

**Tell me what you thought of this story and what you'd like to see in the next in the reviews! :)**


End file.
